lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Rift
Characteristics Appearance Rift looks to be around the age of 17, and has platinum blonde hair and gold eyes. He is of an athletic build and stands at 182.88 cm. On his wrist is an ensō tattoo. He wears a grey plaid shirt with a t-shirt underneath, and usually wears an open beige duffel coat over this. He also wears white skinny jeans and black combat boots. Personality Rift regards the world around him with curiosity, and displays an affable and slightly shy sort of personality. He seems to be very trusting of people (however not to the extent of wanting to tell them about his origins). It is also apparent that he enjoys using his powers to play tricks with people. Abilities Void Wormholes Rift is able to open and close wormholes into the void at will, he is capable of stepping into these wormholes as well as using them as a means of travel. He can also pull or summon objects from these wormholes, which are presumably dragged into the void from random locations in the world and are commonly used by him as projectiles and weapons, these include but aren't limited to street signs, vehicles and even furniture. It is evident that he can live in the void, and can also take people into the wormholes with him. Connection to The Void Due to the long period of time he spent asleep in the void, it appears that he has gained a connection to it. Rift is aware of things that enter, pass through or exit the void even if he is outside of it, and it also aware of disturbances that 'ripple' into the void, such as the one that woke him up. Weaknesses Limitations Rift's power is limited by things like the size of an object, for example: if he was to pull a large building into the void, it could severely tire him out, whereas a smaller object like a ball or a street-sign wouldn't have much effect. He also has a limit of how many people can pass through a wormhole at a time, and if he is to surpass this limit it could harbor dangerous consequences. A combination of these two factors once left him unconscious for a few years leading up to the present when he attempted to leave the laboratory he was contained in. It is also apparent that wormholes require more energy from him the longer they are opened. Biography Project: Abyss Evidence from a ruined laboratory suggests that Rift was in fact created by a group of scientists to aid in the purposes of void exploration, or perhaps something more sinister... He was dubbed 'Project: Abyss' by his creators. His powers were initially weak, but the scientists still opted to mostly keep him in isolation just in case. As mostly successful testing and exploration went on however, it became apparent that his powers were growing to what the scientists deemed as 'unstable levels', after several incidents, he had to be monitored closely and potentially isolated further. at whatever point in time, Rift apparently became aware of the outside world, and after a while of wondering what it would be like to live outside of the lab, he began to also consider his freedom, however the scientists were not too keen on letting him outside. Around a year later, he began to progressively act in defiance toward the scientists, started to call himself 'Rift' and made some of his first escape attempts, all of which failed miserably. In secret he began to experiment and 'play around' with his powers, biding his time until his next escape attempt On the morning of his birthday, Rift made his final escape attempt, at first it went smoothly, until it was discovered by staff that he had somehow gotten out of his 'living space'. They caught up with him eventually, and his plan seemed to have failed, however before they could do anything, Rift went for plan B. Without warning a large wormhole opened up underneath the facility, and it sank into the void, causing massive damage. A moment later another wormhole opened at a considerable height, and the lab fell back down to it's original location, destroying it completely and killing it's occupants, Rift however, was not found anywhere in the rubble. As it turns out, after dragging the facility through the wormhole, it shut, and Rift leaped through a hole in the wall leading out of the facility just as he opened another wormhole to send the lab crashing back down, leaving him drifting alone in the void. Having overused his power, Rift entered a hibernate comatose state, and thus became trapped in the void. Meanwhile, files on Rift and Project:Abyss where salvaged from the ruins by investigating SHIELD agents who were looking into the incident. Awakening - Present day around three years later, a disturbance somewhere in space rippled into the void and caused Rift to abruptly wake up, while he became aware that he was in the void, he was not aware of how much time had passed since his lab escape, and he had lost a large portion of memories for seemingly unknown reasons. after a while of aimlessly floating around, He opened a wormhole and leaped through, unsure for the most part of were he'll end up next. Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme